Zak Saturday
"Everybody has secrets. My family just has bigger ones..." -Zak Saturday Zak Saturday is the 12-year-old son of Doc and Drew Saturday who is eager to jump right away into every adventure. A product of his environment, Zak seeks adventure at every turn, which is easily satisfied by his cryptid-researching family. Zak has an unorthodox upbringing that has taken him around the world and placed him in the face of danger since the day he was born. Zak was born the same year the Kur Stone was found (Specifically he was conceived after the discovery). Zak has a special psychic ability to connect with cryptids, allowing him to control their actions to an extent (which later turns out to be something more). Tamer cryptids seem to trust him instinctively, and even fiercer ones can tell that Zak is different from other humans. It was also suggested by Ulraj in The Underworld Bride that his power is only affective if the cryptid Zak is trying to influence at least partially wants to do what Zak is trying to get it to do. but in Kur Rising, the Antarica creature obiously didn't want to be defeated and spend an other millinium in Antartica but Zak was able to controled that giant cryptid even when he hadn't awaked as Kur yet, this may hinted how powerfull Kur really is Ancient artifacts seem to respond to Zak and allow him to amplify his ability. Zak's primary weapon is The Claw, a combination staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called The Hand of Tsul'kulu which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers. His power can be amplified if Zak is at a "mystic hotspot", a place infused with magical energy or inside the Antarctic Cryptid, but after he uses his power at a mystical hot spot, he becomes drained and possibly exhausted. He also seems to have the ability to make a wind-like aura around his body in Cryptid vs. Cryptid and an orange energy ball in Kur Rising . He is of mixed-race heritage since he has a black father and a white mother. He has some appearance of both, like dark skin from his father and Caucasian features and a white streak of hair like his mother. Zak cares deeply for his cryptid pets and even refer to them as his brothers and sisters. This corresponds to his bond with cryptids and possibly influences his cryptid powers. Zak also seems to be stronger than a normal child his age, as he was able to climb a radio tower carrying a full grown man in The Vengence of Hibagon and gets back up immediately after being thrown against a vent in Black Monday. During the course of the show, his strength has improved. Also in Black Monday, Zak was able to hold his own against the three Monday cryptids and even slammed Zon to the ground, while in the second episode, The Kur Stone:Part Two, no one was a physical match for her. Zak has also fused with his brothers because of a machine created by former workers in a lab on Honey Island. Because of this, he temporarily gain Fiskerton and Komodo's abilities. This version of Zak has trouble thinking because of multiple brains. After this experience Zak says that the three of them have gotten even closer and are now "DNA brothers." The machine was later destroyed by the Saturdays In The Kur Guardian, he and Doyle help Fiskerton find out more abut his Lemurian heritage because Zak is the only one Fisk trusts (Doyle only knew because he was there when he found out). In Shadows of Lemuria, Zak found out Fisk was making trident-like shapes. Fiskerton told Zak he kept it secret because he was "scared for him." Later, when he was sleeping, Argost planted a Neural Parasite on Fiskerton. Zak uses his mighty cryptid powers to help him resist. Fisk tears the house apart to create a divining rod that will tell where Kur will be revealed- which will be in Antartica. Despite the fact that the madman V.V. Argost is his enemy, pirior to "Kur Rising", he was a fan of his show Weird World, and kept episodes on the main computer. In the season two finale, Zak and his family reach Antarctica. Unfortunately for them, Argost has also reached there and awakened the creature which is believed to be Kur. Argost managed to get to the beast's brain and control in from within. Zak then gets the idea to also enter the cryptid's body and fight Argost for control of "Kur". His parents give him their weapons so he could have as much power as possible in the battle with Argost. Fiskerton follows Zak inside and aids him in the fight. Zak taps into his full power to defeat Argost and knock the Antarctic Cryptid unconscious. Doyle then uses the Kur-sensing artifact to confirm what they just defeated is Kur; although, once Zak and Fiskerton are expelled from the body, the artifact was actually sensing Zak's presence. Everyone, including Zak, is shocked by this. For awhile is was believed that if Kur was ever unleashed, Zak would be the only one with the power to stop it. However, in the season two finale Kur Rising, after Zak defeated the creature that was believed to be Kur, the Kur-sensing artifact Doyle was repairing glowed not in the creature's presence, but in Zak's. The show's creator, Jay Stephens has revealed that Zak is Kur reincarnated. In season 3 episode 1: Kur part 1, The Secret Scientists discover Zak is Kur. The Family soon become fugitives. While The Secret Scientists are tracking him, Zak realizes this puts him and his family in danger. To make matters worse, the Nagas are also after Zak into leading them and the cryptids to a new era. Meanwhile, Doyle has a run-in with Leonidas Van Rook (who had just had his buisness overtaken by Abby) when looking for V.V. Argost. It was eventually learned that the Kur stone Doc and Drew discovered before Zak's birth contained Kur's essence. During the accident when it was uncovered, the energy left the stone and found a new form as a host, namely, the unborn Zak, because as Rani Nagi, said, it was a much more dangerous form between the worlds of humans and cryptids. Despite the Saturdays trying to keep the truth about Zak's nature secret, the other Secret Scientists found out and began pursuing Zak, forcing the Saturdays to go on the run. It is not yet revealed if Zak's true destiny is to be the destructor of humanity. In Kur:Part 2, Zak fights not only Rani Nagi but her army of Nagas as well. Zak tries to use his powers to stop the Nagas, but his powers spiral out of control. He then states to Doc Saturday that he's too dangerous and shouldn't be trusted,as Kur was originally evil. Doc, however, tells Zak that he knows that his son isn't evil. Encouraged, Zak goes to fight the Nagas. While he is gone,however,his parents are nearly killed by Rani and her minions, but he uses his now-working Kur powers to control the army and send them back to the water. All except Rani Naga, who is tackled into an alley by some unknown person. Soon, however,he discovers that V.V. Argost is alive, as well as being the unknown person mentioned earlier- and the latter carries him to the top of a tall building. Argost is trying to tell Zak that he only wants to talk when Fiskerton arrives. Fisk trips, however, but Argost saves him. This makes Zak willing to listen. Eventually he learns that Argost is offering him training through his show,Weird World-though it is fraught with peril-and Zak agrees, knowing that he would face the fact that his parents will put him in undeniable punishment. Even Fiskerton doesn't approve though being the one following him. During a fight with an Ahuizotl in "The Thousand Eyes Of Ahuizoti", Zak discovered that his powers enabled him to sense cryptids (as well as move around as though not blind-folded) without seeing them. This may give Zak the power to dominate all the cryptids in the world at the same time. The Bunyip in Into The Mouth of Darkness seem to be afraid of Zak, as if they can sense that he was kur, then, Argost asked Zak what he was becoming. This may be the proof that Zak is getting deeper and deeper "into the mouth of darkness". In Legion of Garuda, the Saturdays learn that in order to drive out the spirit of Kur by using this flut that the Nagas stole centries ago. Turns out the Nagas had a good reason to steal it: when you drive out the spirit of Kur, you'll kill it. The Saturdays find that out as that almost happens to Zak. The Saturdays, the Secret Scientists, and the Nagas save Zak, and the socerers disapear. When they all leave, Argost comes to where they leave the flut, and takes it. Voiced by: Lerner Sam Lerner Notable Equipment * The Hand of Tsul'kulu - Also known as "The Claw." *The Fang (temporarily) *Battle Glove (temporarily) *Tibetan Fire Sword (temporarily) *Cortex Disruptor(s) (temporarily) Family *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Fiskerton *Komodo *Zon *Doyle Blackwell A.K.A (also known as.) *Kur Doppelganger *Zak Monday Crushes ---- Wadi: '''Zak's first hinted crush who was first seen in Eterno but no direct evidence was shown until Curse of the Stolen Tiger. After Zak's bad luck mistakes lands everyone in one of Shoji Fuzen's jail cells, his parent assume that he was just trying to impress Wadi . Although Zak denies it multiple times, at the end of the episode Wadi says "Too bad you're kind of cute". This catches everyone's attention. Doyle then sarcastically states "Oh yeah, definitely no puberty going on there". '''Abbey Grey: Zak's old babysitter who also specializes on ancient civilization. In Food of the Giants, Zak was jealous that Abbey was paying so much attention to Doyle, and mainly the fact that Doyle was her boyfriend instead of himself. Zak was unintentionally insulted by Doyle later, when he tried to help Zak get over Abbey he said that "Zak you're eleven, Fisk was bigger competition". After Abbey trapped them and reveals that she is Van Rook's new apprentice, both Zak and Doyle were crushed. Zak also mentions "We could have been something", she rejected him laminating the fact that he was only 11, Zak tried to rephrase it saying maybe in an alternate universe where he was 10 years older (making him 21), which she did admit that they could have been something in that world. In the end, Doyle was going to leave again but Zak stops him and says that that they are a family now. This convinces Doyle to stay and, as of now, they both plan to get revenge on Abbey. Theory It is possible that the Naga relic or Rani Naga herself is the main reason why Kur was evil thousands of years ago as Drew once said to Doyle that the relic was full of dark magic, it would twist the personality of its user ( or the one it efects( i.e Kur)), or Rani Naga could have taken control of the ancient Kur because it was a serpent or a Dragon. Also there are some theories that when Drew was pregnant with Zak, probably at the time Doc and Drew found the Kur Stone, when the whole kur stone had an explosion it might have effected Zak when he was still in womb. Meaning that half of the spirit of Kur went to Zak, while the other half remained somewhere, also meaning Zak is not Kur at the same time Kur. But later in the show, Jay Stephens had confirmed that that theory is wrong in here: http://forums.toonzone.net/showthread.php?p=3332504#post3332504 Also mentioned in the Episode Kur, Zak Saturday explained to the Nagas that when the kur stone had the explosion, some kind of energy went into Zak, or in other words finding a new host for energy is Kur's energy Power Main article: Zak's Power It should be noted that since Antarctica, Zak doesn't seem to have the same level of control over his power as before: #Zak was mentioned being 12 in Kur Part 2, which means that he is at the stage of his life between a child and young adult. The chemical and biological changes within Zak could be effecting his powers, and once he grows into an adult his powers maybe even stronger. # Zak was brought up to believe that Kur was evil, and his powers were for good. But, now he has discovered that his powers are from being Kur, Zak may now sub-conciously believe using his powers will send him down a path of evil. Therefore, deep down Zak may not even want his power anymore. Because Zak's Cryptid controlling powers are mental, he may develop more abilities like telepathy or, because he's technically human despite being Kur, to control other humans. Trivia *Zak is Kur's reincanation since the Kur Sensing Artifact glows brightly at him in Kur Rising. *It should be noted that Zak never came near the Relic except for the episode early but it was covered so we could not see the glow. *At the beginning of "Kur Rising" a symbol that appears to be the letter c with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the Kur stone. The same symbol appears at the end but this time appearing in Zak's eye. Jay has revealed that that symbol meaned Kur: http://forums.toonzone.net/showthread.php?p=3404647#post3404647. *Ironically,V.V Argost has been trying to kill Zak many times,however,seeing how Zak is Kur,Argost was trying to kill the creature he'd had been after for 11 years. *Zak is a playable character in the Cartoon Network game, TKO along with Munya and Van Rook. Zak's special move is a lazer beam that shoots from his head, probably representing Zak's power. *In the episode Kur, Zak saw a vision of him controlling the cryptid army to over throw humanity. Additionally, it showed him as being much older than he is now, seeing as how his hair was much longer, his clothes were grey and black, there are dark rings under his eyes, his irises were much smaller and more sinister. *Despite learning that Zak is Kur, Fiskerton continues to protect Zak, possibly guarding him from his own Kur instincts. But, in "Kur", he seems to grunts more often to Zak, probably because his Lemurian instincts. *Like Argost, ironically, Naga did try to kill Zak in The Atlas Pin and The Kur Guardian, the person/cryptid that she wants in order to create a new era of cryptids. *He sees Zon, Komodo and Fiskerton as siblings. *In the episode "Kur" his powers seem to be less controllable, in Kur part 2, it even went wild and made the other cryptids there Fisk destroy NYC even more virgorously, probadly because the power knows what its purpose truly is. *It maybe be possible that the "Kur" side of Zak may have taken control of him or gave him the suggestion of the Nagas attack(sending the family half way around the world to hong kong,thus giving the Nagas a better chance) hinting that Kur may have to power to change Zak's mind or take control of him. *Fisk-the Kur Guardian is the first cryptid Zak had ever used his Kur- blindfolded power on. Quotes *"Everybody has secrets. My family just has bigger ones." -Zak in the first episode *"We could have been something." -Zak Saturday to Abbey Grey *"I am not in love with Wadi!" -Zak in "Curse of the Stolen Tiger *"I can't believe I used to watch your TV show." -Zak Saturday to V.V Argost *"Why does everything cool try to kill me?!" *"No not the claw. Mom and Dad are going to pop a vain."-Zak after losing the claw *"Fisk, hammerthrow!" -Zak to Fiskerton *"Wow mom, this is when I would have expected a 'Zak, no, its too dangerous!'"-Zak Saturday to Drew Saturday on the final episode of season 2. *''"So I'm the bad guy now?" - Zak to his parents in Kur part 1. *"What happened?! I'm Kur! I told you not to trust me!"'' - Zak Saturday to Doc Saturday *''"I've got to stop listening to that freak!" - ''Zak to himself in the end of "Into the mouth of darkness". Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category: Secret Scientist Category:Comic book storise Characters Category:Kur Category:Cryptid Category:Comic book storise Cryptid